happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blast from the Past
"Blast from the Past" ("No Juegues con el Pasado") es el episodio 8.1 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¡La construcción de una máquina del tiempo para cambiar el pasado crea un futuro fatal para Sniffles! El viaje en el tiempo de Sniffles revela algo extrañamente familiar... Trama del Episodio Sniffles entra en su sala de estar con un poco de leche y galletas y los coloca sobre una mesa. Rebobina la película que está mirando para ver la parte que se perdió, pero que accidentalmente golpea su vaso de leche, el cual cae al suelo y se rompe. Al ver la película rebobinando, Sniffles tiene una idea. Se pone a trabajar soldando un motor de una cortadora de césped en su lavadora, añadiendo algunos elementos adicionales, y al final, Sniffles ha logrado inventar una máquina del tiempo. Regresa en el tiempo hasta antes de que el vaso se rompiera y sale de la lavadora, que está de pie junto a un charco de sangre. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda disfrutar de su bocado, Lumpy entra en la habitación, hablando con urgencia, y forzando a Sniffles a seguirlo. En un parque cercano, Toothy está sentado en el suelo cerca del tobogán, frotando su brazo roto y llorando, mientras Cuddles y Giggles tratan de consolarlo. Sniffles piensa que su nuevo invento puede arreglar la situación. A medida que va atrás en el tiempo, ve a Toothy, que está boca abajo en el suelo, volver al tobogán. Cuando ha pasado suficiente tiempo, Sniffles sale de la máquina del tiempo, martilla el extremo del tobogán para enderezarlo y se esconde en los arbustos. Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy juguetean de nuevo en el parque, tomados de la mano, sin darse cuenta de lo que Sniffles había hecho. Todo el mundo se divide para jugar en varios equipos, Toothy, obviamente, va al tobogán. Él se desliza hacia abajo otra vez, pero como Sniffles enderezó el extremo del tobogán hacia fuera, él vuela hacia adelante a una velocidad rápida. Él termina volando hacia Lumpy y lo atraviesa con sus pies a través de su espalda, resultando en la muerte de ambos. Sniffles, al ver esto, regresa en el tiempo de nuevo, pero esta vez desmantela completamente el tobogán. Cuando Lumpy y los niños corren de nuevo en el parque, Toothy ve tristemente que el tobogán ya no está. En otro lugar, en el sube y baja, Cuddles llama Lumpy para jugar con él. Lumpy se sube, pero el juego no se mueve. Empuja su cuerpo hacia abajo, pero se resbala, haciendo que el mango del juego atraviese su cuerpo, exponiendo su columna vertebral. Sniffles regresa en el tiempo nuevamente y coloca aceite al juego para que pueda moverse. Una vez más, el grupo entra alegremente en el parque y Cuddles llama a Lumpy al sube y baja. Sin embargo, esta vez, Lumpy salta para subir en el. La fuerza con la que salta hace que Cuddles sea lanzado al espacio, donde se congela y es destrozado por un satélite. Sniffles regresa en el tiempo, y una vez más vemos que Lumpy lanza a Cuddles hacia arriba, pero esta vez se cae en la puerta abierta de un avión que pasa. Vemos que Sniffles lo pilotea, y que aterriza el avión en el patio cerca de los columpios. Giggles, jugando en los columpios, se maravilla por el avión de Sniffles, cuando el aire que desprenden los motores del avión la empuja hacia atrás. Ella vuela a un contenedor de basura, donde emerge ilesa. Desafortunadamente, el contenedor de basura es recogido por un camión de la basura y Giggles es aplastada cuando la puerta trasera se comienza a cerrar. Sniffles se frustra y decide intentar medidas drásticas. Usa su maquina del tiempo para regresar a tiempos prehistóricos. Una hormiga prehistórica y un Sniffles prehistórico ven como Sniffles hace algunas mediciones y planta unos bellotas en áreas específicas. En su camino de vuelta a la máquina del tiempo, él ve una hormiga prehistórica y se la come. Después el Sniffles prehistórico hace lo mismo a la hormiga prehistórica en su hombro. En los tiempos actuales, Sniffles ata una red entre los dos árboles de bellotas que Sniffles plantó. Una vez más, los acontecimientos suceden en el lugar. Giggles vuela de los columpios, pero ahora rebota en la red y vuela de nuevo hacia los columpios, girando alrededor de la barra hasta que es aplastada por las cadenas. Sniffles, ya harto de la tarea de mantener la seguridad de todos, corta los árboles, y desmantela todo el equipo del parque. Lleva el equipo del parque roto a la basura y la banda una vez más se divierte en la escena. Están tristes de ver que todo el equipo del parque se ha ido, pero Lumpy descubre un carrusel tras unos arbustos (una referencia a Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). Los niños suben y Lumpy los empuja, pero gritan que quieren ir más rápido. Feliz de hacerlo, Lumpy comienza a empujar el carrusel lo más rápido que puede. Toothy termina soltándose y vuela hacia un árbol, donde se rompe la espalda. Giggles se aferra al tubo, pero éste se rompe y sale volando. Su cuerpo es cortado en dos por un tronco de un árbol cortado que estaba cerca y su pecho es atravesado por la barra que salió volando. Cuddles, ahora gritando y aferrándose a la vida, sale volando del carrusel, cuando sus manos fueron arrancadas por la fuerza. Él termina volando por el motor del avión que Sniffles dejo anteriormente, siendo destrozado en un caos sangriento. Lumpy, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasó, deja de girar el carrusel, cuando se queda sin aliento. Ve las manos de Cuddles sin soltar en la barra del carrusel y, dándose cuenta de lo que pasó, silba y se aleja. De vuelta en la casa de Sniffles, está a punto de disfrutar de su vaso de leche. Sin embargo, su máquina del tiempo aparece sobre su cabeza y lo aplasta al caer al suelo, provocando que un charco de sangre se forme debajo de ella. Otro Sniffles sale y está a punto de disfrutar de su leche cuando Lumpy entra y frenéticamente le dice que lo siga hasta el parque, repitiendo el episodio de nuevo. Salen de la casa, y la leche de Sniffles se mantiene en la mesa, sin ser tocada. Moraleja "Time heals all wounds!" (¡El tiempo cura todas las heridas!). Muertes #Sniffles aplasta con la máquina del tiempo a su yo del futuro. Más tarde en el episodio, su yo del pasado lo aplasta con la máquina, formando una paradoja. #Toothy muere dos veces: ##Luego de empalar a Lumpy con su cuerpo, pierde la piel de su mitad inferior y muere. ##Sale volando del carrusel y se rompe la espalda al estrellarse contra un árbol. #Lumpy muere dos veces: ##Es empalado por Toothy. ##El mango del sube y baja se empala en su cuerpo, haciendo que su columna vertebral se salga. #Cuddles muere dos veces: ##Vuela hacia el espacio, donde se congela y es destrozado por un satélite. ##Sale volando hacia el motor de un avión, que termina destrozando su cuerpo. #Giggles muere tres veces: ##Es aplastada por un camión de basura. ##Es aplastada por las cadenas de los columpios. ##Es cortada a la mitad cuando vuela hasta el tronco de un árbol. Luego una barra de metal se empala en su pecho. #Un dinosaurio es aplastado por la máquina del tiempo. #Dos hormigas prehistóricas son comidas por Sniffles y Sniffles prehistórico. #Fuera de cámara Sniffles prehistórico muere por causa natural, cuando Sniffles adelanta el tiempo. Heridas #Antes del episodio, Toothy se rompe el brazo. Errores #Cuando Sniffles rebobina la película, la misma parte aparece dos veces. #La primera vez que Sniffles utiliza su máquina del tiempo, el vaso de leche puede ser visto volver a la mesa (o "caer hacia atrás") sin que Sniffles esté en el sofá para derramarla, pero cada vez que la usa después de eso, Sniffles se puede ver. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante escenas continuas. #Cuando Giggles (en la parte 2) tiene la piel de plátano en su cabeza antes de que el camión la recogiera sin querer pero cuando ya está dentro, la piel de plátano desaparece. #En el presente Lumpy permanece cerca de Toothy mientras éste baja por el tobogán, pero luego de que Sniffles cambia el pasado Lumpy permanece alejado de Toothy. #La posición de Sniffles cambia de estar detrás del tobogán a estar al lado de él luego de que viaja en el tiempo. #Sniffles no tiene cola antes de quitar el tobogán. #A pesar de que Sniffles remueve el tobogán, éste reaparece cuando el mango del sube y baja se empala en Lumpy. #Los árboles que planta Sniffles en el pasado crecen, pero los demás árboles permanecen iguales. #El avión no debería aparecer al final del episodio, ya que Sniffles retrocedió en el tiempo y no necesitó usarlo para salvar a Cuddles. #Una de las barras metálicas del carrusel sale volando y se empala en el pecho de Giggles, pero cuando el carrusel se detiene, éste aparece con las cuatro barras. #Las manos cortadas de Cuddles no aparecen hasta que el carrusel se detiene completamente. #Es imposible que Cuddles pueda gritar en el espacio. No hay moléculas de aire que puedan hacer aparecer el sonido. #Al principio del episodio Sniffles se quita los lentes luego de que Lumpy habla, pero al final del episodio se los quita mientras Lumpy habla. #Los lapices del protector de bolsillo de Sniffles cambian de colores varias veces. #La primera vez que Sniffles usa la máquina en el parque la deja en medio de éste, pero desaparece cuando Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy llegan al parque. #Hay aceite en el sube y baja luego de que Sniffles lo repara, pero desaparece cuando Cuddles y Lumpy llegan. Destruccion #Sniffles tira accidentalmente un vaso de leche. #Sniffles usa varias partes como el motor de una cortadora de cesped y una lavadora para construir la maquina del tiempo. #Sniffles retira todo el equipo del parque. #La barra del carrusel se desprende, algo que paso en el primer episodio. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Chew Said a Mouthful" y "See What Develops". *Es el segundo episodio en ser escrito por Mark Zaslove. *Lumpy habla claramente cuando le pide ayuda a Sniffles. Dice "Hey, you! You gotta help me, you know, i get here when a, I guess you already know it. Come on, follow me!!" (¡Oye, tú! Tienes que ayudarme, ya sabes, he llegado hasta aquí cuando, supongo que ya lo sabes. ¡Vamos, sígueme!). *La película que está viendo Sniffles es una referencia a "Volver al Futuro". *La escena del final es un remake del episodio Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, demostrando que Sniffles fue el causante de todas las muertes de ese episodio. *Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy, cuando se montan en el carrusel, se colocan haciendo referencia a sus posiciones en el episodio Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Sniffles cambia la línea del tiempo, cuando, intentando salvar a los demás, los mata accidentalmente y Lumpy, en vez de pedirle ayuda para arreglar una mala construcción, le pide ayuda para poder salvar a los demás personajes. *Una de las muertes de Giggles es similar a la muerte de Lumpy en Snow What? That's What!. *Una de las muertes de Lumpy es similar a la herida de Disco Bear en Put Your Back Into It. *Ésta es la primera y (hasta ahora) la única vez que Sniffles es capaz de comerse una hormiga sin morir. *En total, Sniffles viaja en el tiempo siete veces. *En Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Toothy se estrella contra el árbol en dirección contraria a éste. *Se desconoce de dónde sacó Sniffles el avión. *La moraleja del episodio es la misma que la de Better Off Bread. *Ésta es la única vez en la serie de TV donde Sniffles tiene un rol protagónico donde sobrevive (Aunque sí muere una versión futura y una versión del pasado de él). *Ésta es la tercera vez que un personaje muere más de una vez. La primera fue en Better Off Bread, la segunda fue en Remains to be Seen y la cuarta fue en Dream Job. *Una de las muertes de Cuddles es similar a la muerte de Giggles en Wingin' It y a una de las muertes imaginarias de Sniffles en Dream Job. *Cuddles dice antes de morir por el avión la siguiente frase "Oh my god!, I'm gonna die!, not this old death again!", haciendo una referencia a su primera muerte. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Blast from the Past Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Behind the Eight Ball Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles